Running
by Bri Secret
Summary: Serena runs away from home and ends up living with Darien. How will they deal with living together and how will they deal with Serena's hidden secret? Mature Themes,such as rape so be mindful of rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This work is mine but the characters aren't.**

_Run, that was all she could do. Run as far as she could from him. He was lying to her, he couldn't be telling the truth, otherwise all those nights spent crying and those years spent alone would be for nothing. Her pain had to mean something…_

"Hey Serena! What are you doing over here?" Serena turned around to see her good friend Darien. He lived far away from her home.

"Just walking to a friends house," she continued walking, trying to hide her tears behind a curtain of hair. She hoped he wouldn't notice this, but didn't have high hopes. He knew her too damn well.

"Serena, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone," she sobbed, "I have somewhere I have to be."

"Stop. Tell me what's the matter."

"I told you nothing's the matter."

"Fine in you won't spill, I'll just have to find out for myself." He grabbed her backpack and pulled it quickly, but gently off her back.

"Give it back," Serena yelled nervously, she didn't want him to open her bag, which was of course exactly what he did.

He looked into her bag to see clothes, food, water, and a blanket. All the things a person running away would need. Darien closed the bag and looked to his friend.

"You aren't going to a friend's house are you?" he asked slowly.

Serena feeling that it would be pointless to lie shook her head no.

"You're coming home with me, you can tell me what's going on there."

She nodded again and followed Darien to his apartment.

"Now tell me."

"I ran away from home."

"Why don't you just stay in your dorm at school? Aren't you already moved out of your house?"

"Yes well…my parents stopped paying for the dorm and kicked me out."

Although Darien didn't believe this he said, "I'm sorry. You can stay here as long as you need," Serena's parents may put pressure on her to do well in school, but they wouldn't ever kick her out. But until he got the truth out of her she would stay with him.

"I couldn't do that, I'll be fine on my own."

"Yes you can and you won't be fine on your own, not with no money or place to stay, please, I want you to stay, at least until you can get a place of your own."

Serena nodded her agreement while wiping her tears away.

Darien smiled, "Great! Now all we have to do is figure out sleeping arrangements."

"I can sleep on the floor," Serena offered immediately.

"No, you can take the bed," Darien insisted, it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Please, I don't want to feel like a burden."

Darien sent her a soft smile, "Fine, we'll alternate."

Serena begrudgingly agreed.

A few days passed without incident until one day Darien got fed up.

"Serena I am fed up with sleeping on the floor."

"Well I offered to always sleep on the floor."

"I know, but I have a better solution. We share the bed, this way we'll both be comfortable."

Serena turned away to hide her blush but nodded her agreement, although she was slightly scared of this situation she didn't actually want to sleep on the floor, force Darien to the floor, or clue him into why she really ran away.

That night both Darien and Serena climbed into the same bed and slept with their backs to each other.

When Darien woke up the next morning he had trouble breathing. He opened his eyes to find Serena's head resting on his chest, her arm draped across his waist, and his arm hugging her close. His cheeks burned as he disentangled himself from Serena.

He went to go make breakfast and ponder this situation they were in. Serena was still refusing to tell him the real reason she ran away. He still remembered the day he confronted her and told her he knew her parents didn't kick her out and he demanded to know why…

"Serena you need to tell me why you ran away."

"I already did, my parents kicked me out."

"Come on Serena, I know you enough to tell when you are lying and I know your parents, they wouldn't kick you out or just stop paying for your schooling."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Serena please tell me maybe I can help," he grabbed her hand pleading with her.

She ripped her hand away viciously, "I'm not telling you anything, I think I've overstayed my welcome," she got up to go pack her things.

"Stop. Please stay, I won't ask anymore if you just stay," he desperately wanted to add 'with me', but after her pulling away from a simple touch of the hand from him decided against it.

… She had decided to stay but didn't seem to sure about her choice. But she stayed, that's what was important to Darien. She had stayed with him.

He kept his promise to not ask her about why she ran away, but he couldn't stop worrying about it. She wouldn't run away except for a really good reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or any other characters do not belong to me, though I so wish Darien was mine.

* * *

When Darien got home he found Serena passed out on the floor. He rushed to her checking for a pulse when he found one he breathed a short sigh of relief then began checking her for injuries or blood.

While he was making sure she was okay she woke up and at the sight of him began screaming.

"Stay away from me!" Serena's eyes darted back and forth quickly. It was almost like she was… but it couldn't be thought Darien, she not the type to get high.

When Darien reached out a hand to calm her down she jumped and ran out the door. Darien immediately followed her, but lost track when she turned the corner. He kept on running, calling out her name.

He stopped only when he heard a noise coming out of his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone, Serena's cell, he must've grabbed it this morning by accident, and it had an alert for a text message from Molly. Darien recognized the name, Molly is a friend of Serena's and she lives in the area. Perhaps she could help him look for Serena. He sent a quick text back asking for help. A few minutes later received a reply: Found her. I'll take care of her, go home, right now she's scared of you.

Darien followed Molly's advice and went home to find what caused Serena's reaction in the first place.

* * *

Molly found Serena sobbing as she sat on a curb. When she first approached Serena she tried to run away but was caught by Molly who was stronger. It took time but Molly eventually calmed Serena enough to get her to come back to her apartment. There she got Serena to fall asleep. Serena tossed and turned in her sleep, occasionally letting out a small whimper as Molly watch over her through the night.

"This has got to be the first time I've woken up fully clothed." Molly's eyes shot open at her friend's waking words.

"What do you mean fully clothed? Like you wake up naked?" What the hell has Darien been doing to Serena? Molly angrily thought to herself.

Serena could tell exactly where her friends thoughts were going, after berating herself for the slip up, she went to save Darien from Molly's wrath.

"I don't mean at Darien's. The last couple of parties…" Serena mentally punched herself for another slip.

Molly immediately became concerned, "What happened at the last couple of parties you went to? Did you wake up without clothes there?"

Serena tried to change the subject, "How did I get here anyways? Where is Darien too?"

"You ran here remember and I sent him home."

Serena's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Right, right, I remember, I ran here." Hoping to deflect any questions Serena asked if she could go back to sleep.

"Sure, I have to make a phone call for work so I'll be in the other room."

As soon as Molly was positive that Serena had once again fallen asleep she called Darien to tell him what she learned.

"Molly, how is she doing?" Darien said when he answered.

"Right now she's sleeping, but I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"I think Serena has been raped."

"WHAT! When, by whom?"

"Not recently, but today when hse woke up she had no memory of yeasterday's events and made a comment that it was the first time she'd woken up with clothes on. I think someone has been slipping her something to make her forget, then rapes her, but I don't know what they could be slipping her."

"I think I do, when I came home I found a water bottle open that seemed to have been drank from by her. When I checked it out, I found that it had some kind of drug in it, but I couldn't identify it. Who do you think is slipping her this or is she taking it herself then being prayed upon by some pervert?"

"I don't know. We should ask her, but I don't want her to run away again. The last time I tried to talk to her about something serious she walked out on me and disappeared for two days."

"She's never done that to me."

"Well, then perhaps you should ask her."

"Yeah and if she does take off I have the strength and speed to stop her."

"I think she wants to leave here, I think that it'd be best if you took her back to your place, she'd be safe with you."

"Okay, I'll be over soon to take her home," a click signaled to Molly that Darien had hung up.

"How long until Darien comes?" Molly screamed then turned around to see Serena.

"Serena, you scared me!," she took a deep, calming breath then continued, "He should be here in a few minutes."

Serena nodded then walked back in the room she had slept in and gathered her few things and was about to walk out the front door before Molly stopped her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Leaving, obviously."

"Why, Darien is on his way here."

"Because I'm not leaving with Darien and I'm not staying with you."

"What are you talking about, you can't just walk out."

"Why not? Am I not my own person? Or am I just someone who always needs to be taken care of. I can and will take care of myself, I don't need you or Darien." With that Serena left and Molly just let her go. "Darien, I hope you catch her and fare better than me." Molly closed her door and prayed for Serena.

* * *

So what do you guys think? What will happen to Serena? Tell me, i want to know what you all think. Also if you have any ideas for a boys name, it would be really helpful for another story i'm writing. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long. Got caught up in life. Well I hope you enjoy, this one is slightly longer than others as apology for making you wait so long for the next update. Also i would like to say a few things to some reviewers**

**Miss Snazzy: You're wrong about who has been raping her, but don't fret all will be revealed in due time and no there are no Sailor Scouts in this story.**

**mangamania: Thanks for all the names you gave me you really helped me out, i actually picked one of yours but you will have to keep reading to find out which. Again Thanks**

**TropicalRemix: all questions answered below besides what exactly is in her drink, that will be revealed in a later chapter.**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell: Serena was running off first to Molly's then she was just running to get away as said below. As to who would hurt her... a little mystery is good for the mind.**

**loveinthebattlefield: thanks for reviewing and here is your update (sorry for taking so long)**

**Soapy Harlequin: You were right in everything you said and i took to heart everything, i even went back and changed a few things in the first chaper, but there were also somethings that you said that i couldn't change in my story because those things would be revealed later on. I would like to once more thank you for taking the time to review and reading my story. I am trying to work on my writing style by putting my stories here and you are helping so THANK YOU! p.s. I LOVE YOU! (in a writer to writer sort of way) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Run, I have to run, get as far way as possible," Serena thought to herself as she ran from Molly. She wasn't looking where she was going, just running. She ran right into one of the people she was trying to avoid. His arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling.

"Let go of me Darien," Serena tried her best to break free from his grasp.

"No, not until you promise not to run and we can talk. I know that you just ran from Molly's, she called me." Knowing that he wouldn't budge, Serena begrudgingly agreed. Darien slowly withdrew his arms, watching her, "Let's walk and talk," Darien suggested. Serena once again agreed.

"Why did you really run away Serena? I know it doesn't have anything to do with your parents, I know you too well, I can tell when you're lying."

"What do you care?" she asked venomously.

"Because you're my friend and I care about you."

Serena simply scoffed at his words, "You don't care, you've never cared what's been going on in my life, and you've never shown an interest before."

"I may not have been as active in your life I should have, but I've always cared. I still communicated with you. And I was there when you needed me…you just nev–"

Serena stopped and turned to look at him sharply, cutting him off, "Don't you dare say I never needed you. When I needed you most, you weren't there and I don't want you here now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last year… things…happened and," tears leaked out of her eyes as she tried to continue, "I needed someone and I turned to you, but…" She didn't need to go on Darien knew what she was talking about. He felt horrible that he wasn't there then, but to make it up to her he had to be here for her now. They had finally reached Darien's house. Darien managed to talk Serena into coming inside.

Once inside Serena said, "I have no memories."

Darien was confused, "What?"

"Every time I went to a party I would wake up in a room by myself…naked," Serena glanced at Darien, he was watcher her stoically, "My clothes were always strewn around the room; I would gather them up and get dressed. After that I would join the party. I would find my friends usually looking for me. I would never remember ever even deciding to go to that party much less arriving or anything that happened to me while I was there. I never told my friends anything, never even hinted at my amnesia. I was too ashamed."

Here Serena paused trying to calm herself. She took a deep breath and continued, "This happened seven times before I ran away. I was too embarrassed to tell anyone. How could I sleep with at least seven different people and not remember? I just felt so dirty, I couldn't face anyone, not my friends and definitely not my parents. I ran away hoping it would never happen again. Then this morning I woke up and I…I…I," Serena couldn't continue she broke into heart-retching sobs. Darien got up and pulled Serena into his arms and comforted her as best as possible. There were no words to console her, all he could do was hold her until she stopped crying.

After a couple of hours later Serena had cried herself to sleep. Darien tried to remove himself from her arms, but she had a death grip on him. So he just relaxed and when he did she snuggled closer to him. Darien smiled as he fell into a deep sleep dreaming about the girl in his bed.

Serena stirred slightly, she was so warm and comfortable, and she didn't want to get up. The sun was against her sleeping in; it shined brightly behind her eyelids. She squeezed her eyes tightly together and dug her face deeper into her pillow to try and block the sunlight.

"Ow Serena, watch the nails." Serena snapped her eyes open at Darien's voice. Her face turned red when she realized the position they were in. His chest had been her pillow. She had her arms wrapped around his upper torso and had hugged him closer when she had tried to avoid the sun and had inadvertently dug her fingernails into his back. Serena quickly pulled her arms away from him, mumbled an apology as she climbed out of bed, and walked towards the kitchen.

Damn, how did he always do this to her? She had, had a major crush on him in high school, but thought she had gotten over that. Going off her heart rate she obviously hadn't. Serena glanced back into the bedroom and realized that she had never had a crush on Darien, no, for her it was love at first sight, even if it took her a couple of years to figure it out. Serena smiled softly to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Darien asked her.

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, you made me drag all the bad stuff out of you, don't make me have to drag the good stuff out too. It's depressing."

Serena giggled, her first real laugh in a long time. Talking with Darien coupled with her realization of her love for him lifted a giant weight off her shoulders that she hadn't realized had been there and gave her courage, "Well, I realized that I'm in…" The doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought," Darien said as he answered the door. "Mother, what a pleasant surprise, I was just about to make breakfast, do you want to join us?"

"Us?" came a haughty voice from the door, "Darien you have company this early?"

"Sort of." Darien walked into the kitchen followed by who Serena assumed to be his mother. She was smartly dressed in designer jeans and a cashmere sweater. It made Serena feel awkward about her slept in wrinkled ensemble.

"Sere, I would like you to meet my mother; mom, this is Serenity my…roommate."

"Nice to meet you Serenity," Darien's mom shook Serena's hand, her eyebrows raised in inspection of her son's roommate.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Shields, and please call me Serena, Serenity is too much of a mouthful." Darien's mom smiled and nodded then disengaged her hand from Serena's.

"So Darien, why don't you go start breakfast while Serenity and I get to know each other." Darien agreed and Serena and Mrs. Shields went and sat in the living room.

"So, Serenity, what are you doing now? Going to school, working?:

"Oh, I was living at a University but I can no longer afford the dorm. So I'm taking classes online while I'm living here, and I'm looking for a job, but have been very unsuccessful."

"Well, I'm sorry for your troubles. I'm glad that my son has been taking care of you. It shows that my husband and I have taught him well."

Serena nodded quietly and again noticed her sorry appearance, "Excuse me Mrs. Shields, would you excuse me while I go clean up before we eat." Mrs. Shields nodded her consent thinking that it would be the perfect opportunity to poke around and find more about her son's roommate.

As soon as she was sure that Serena was occupied by taking a shower and Darien engrossed in his cooking she began her search in Darien's room. Mrs. Shields searched all over the house and found something, or more accurately found something that was missing. She wasn't going to let just any tramp be with her son. This bitch was going to get what's coming to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry I didn't tell you what Mrs. Shields found that was missing. It was a separate place for Serena to sleep. I'll just let you infer from that, there will be more info later. Also I would just like to clarify something. There will be lots of questions left unanswered, but if you wait I will eventually answer them, it'll just take awhile, but if you stick with it all will be answered. Just so you know.**

**Jessie F. Babi: ya Darien has got some serious Mommy issues.**

**TropicalRemix: I hope you were being sarcastic.**

**LampPostInWinter: I know his mom sounds like a **! BTW I like your pen name, it kinda cool.**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell: It was your review that reminded me that I needed to tell everyone about what was missing that Mrs. Shields found out about. So thanks : )**

**And for last a thank you to everyone who reviewed, even if your name wasn't above I appreciate every review, criticism, and question. Thanks! : )**

"Well, glad that's over," Darien said referring to their morning with his mother, "I love her but…" he let his sentence trail off. Serena thought about his mother's visit, it wasn't completely unpleasant but there was something about her. Serena shook off her feelings of foreboding. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Darien asked.

Serena walked over to the closet and pulled out two guitars, she grinned slyly, "Let's see if you can beat me on Guitar Hero yet."

"You're on." After a couple of hours of play the two stopped due to tired fingers. "Hey would you mind, if I went out for a little bit?"

"I really don't care; I want to finish my book in peace. You really don't have to ask, I mean, I'm not your mother."

"Thank God for that." Serena laughed at Darien's reply.

(Time Lapse)

When Darien came home later that night he found Serena asleep on the couch. He took her book away, closed her water and placed a blanket on her, then went to bed himself. Hours later he felt the mattress shift, he ignored it. Next thing he knew someone was kissing him. His eyes flew open to find Serena in a tank top and very short shorts on top of him.

"Serena, what are you doing?" he asked as he sat up. She answered by pushing herself closer to him and began kissing him again. Now he was kissing her back. Darien turned them around so he was on top of her. He watched as she closed her eyes and was about to kiss her again when he noticed something. She has fallen asleep. He laughed then rolled over to go back to sleep himself.

The next morning Darien woke up before Serena decided to make her breakfast. Before he left the room he heard, "Not again, I don't know how much longer I can deal with this."

Unsure if Darien actually heard her speak asked, "What?"

Serena got up, she had unshed tears in her eyes, "I … I can't do this anymore I … I can't stay here," she was crying now, "with you," she added quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear, but he did.

"Why, why can't you stay? After last night I thought…" he trailed off after seeing the look on her face, it was full of guilt and… "You regret last night don't you," he stated flatly. She nodded and turned away to begin packing her things. She was stopped when Darien grabber her arm and swung her around to face him. "Please stay. Stay with me," he begged her, and then crushed his lips to hers. Although she responded to his touch, his kiss simply made her cry harder. Darien released her lips and pulled her into a hug, he whispered into her ear, "Please Serena, talk to me."

Instead of speaking she stayed silent for a few moments before kissing him. Worried and confused because of her reaction to the last time they kissed Darien pulled away, "What are you doing?"

She closed her eyes for a brief moment then opened them and stared deep into his eyes, "Please," she whispered, "I need this, I need you." Before he could say anything she crushed her lips against his. He could feel her need through this heated kiss. He couldn't stop this even though his mind was screaming at him that something was wrong. That night for the first time he ignored his brain and listened to his heart and hormones.

(Time Lapse)

Darien fell asleep and woke up once to here, "I love you…" then fell back to sleep.

Serena didn't allow herself to fall asleep no matter how tired she was, no matter how comfortable she was in his warm embrace. She waited until she was positive he had fallen asleep. Serena quietly slipped out of bed and picked up her clothes that were strewn all over the room and got dressed.

She quietly packed her clothes into the backpack she had arrived with. Just as Serena was about to walk out she paused, she tiptoed back to Darien's sleeping form. She chastely touched her lips to his and whispered to him, in his sleep he smiled. Serena caressed his face with a small smile on her face then left never to return.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding! This isn't the end there are too many questions left unanswered. Sorry this is such a short chapter, but it had to end here. So give me lots of reviews and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Love ya'll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So how did everyone like my little ending last chapter? : ) So moving on to replys to my reviewers!**

**MinnieMoosi: Yes I know, I am Evil! Mwhaaa ha ha! Also I know exactly how you feel about suspense…and waiting…and patience. I am exactly the same way, but I admit, begrudgingly, that a little suspense and waiting and patience is needed and if your patient enough good things will come in due time. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**mangamania: It will be a little bit yet before the reason for Serena's sudden departure is revealed so please stay stunned!**

**TropicalRemix: I must say you ask all the right questions, you can get all kinds of info out of me I never thought to put into the story, so I'll try my best to answer them, k. Yes Darien's mother doesn't like her. No she doesn't do that to all girls Darien is with as you will find out later and Serena is not the first girl that Darien has been with. And last but not least, I know she should trust Darien, but she's confused. She doesn't know what to think, he has disappointed her before, why couldn't it happen again? So she does what she thinks is best for her. **

**CCFan4Life: I know as I said to MinnieMoosi, I am Evil! Mwhaa ha ha! But not so evil to stop at the last chapter, there is more so no fear! ;-)**

**Jessie F. Babi: I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear in previous chapters but she has slept with 7 other people and she doesn't remember a thing which means she was basically raped. Which I kind of count as sexual abuse. I really am sorry if you didn't get that from before, I need to work on the details of my stories so my readers can understand everything I want them to know. Sorry!**

**And now that I have answered my oh-so-nice reviewers I shall begin the next chapter! *happy cheer and applause***

Seven years later…

"Please honey, do you really have to stay there over the holidays?"

Darien sighed in frustration, "Yes mother, I told you, I have a meeting tomorrow and a lecture to attend after New Years, it would be too time consuming to come home for the holidays."

"I think you're just using your job as an excuse to not visit not that its time consuming. You've been like this ever since that girl left," Mrs. Shields said nastily.

"I'm not discussing this mother and I'm not coming home, goodbye," Darien slammed the hotel phone down and put his head in his hands. Even though it had been seven years he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. He tried everything, other women, alcohol, and anything else that he could think of to forget her. Nothing worked for long. Darien sighed again, and then stood up. He decided to walk around and look at the sights to distance himself for a time.

As he was walking he suddenly felt someone bump into him, when he looked down he saw the young boy that had run into him. The boy seemed nervous and scared. Darien could see unshed tears in his eyes. He squatted down to the child's height and smiled, "Are you lost?" The boy nodded slowly, guarded, "What's your name?" The boy seemed unsure if he should tell a stranger his name. Darien glanced up from the boy and saw a police station, just down the block, "Look," he said pointing towards the station, "I'll take you to the police station over there," Darien smiled and held his hand out to the child.

The child took his hand and followed Darien across and down the street to the police station, but before they got there out of nowhere a purse appeared hitting Darien on the head many times yelling, "Let. Go. Of. My. Son!" Each word punctuated with a hit. Darien let go of the kid's hand and grabbed the women's arm tightly to stop her from hitting him. "I would appreciate it if you quit assaulting me. I was simply taking this child to the police station because he said he was lost," Darien said without looking at the woman.

She was silent for a moment, "Honey, is this true?" The boy nodded. Darien let go of the woman's arm and glanced at her face. She was blushing slightly. Darien froze. "I apologize for my reaction," she reached for her son and hugged him close, "but Lucas is my life," she was smiling lovingly down at the boy.

Darien shook himself out of his stupor. "I understand," he said then began to walk away.

"Wait, please would you let me apologize and thank you by buying you dinner one day?" He nodded once, she smiled then took out a piece of paper and a pen writing down her number, handing it to him when she finished. "Call me whenever you are free," she began to walk away, but stopped and turned around, "By the way, my name is Serena," she smiled once more then walked away.

**Sorry this one is short, but I like how this ended and I really needed to end it here. Don't worry though, a few reviews and I'll have another chapter out by the end of the …Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all who reviewed, I was so happy I went right ahead and wrote this chapter. This time I am going to change things up and answer my reviewers at the end of this chapter.**

… "_By the way, my name is Serena." she smiled once more than walked away._

(Hours Later back in Darien's Hotel Room)

He couldn't believe it. After all these years he couldn't believe that he found her. What he couldn't believe the most was that she didn't recognize him. It also hurt the most. This woman, the one he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried, the one that left him, and the one he loved. He had to call her, get to know her again. As he reached for the phone he glanced at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. Calling her would have to wait until tomorrow.

(At Serena's House)

She managed to make it through the rest of the day before breaking down. Lucas was put to bed and she was washing dishes when the grief at seeing him came at her in waves. She dropped the dish that she was holding. Her hands locked on the edge of the counter holder her up as her tears mixed with the soapy water below.

He was back and this time she didn't think that she had the heart to leave again. It didn't matter what she was to him. He meant to much to her to be without him. Even though she made that resolution her heart still ached and her tears still fell. With him returning all her old heart ache, that she thought she had gotten over, had once again resurfaced.

After a couple more minutes of sobbing she managed to calm herself down enough to finish the dishes and get ready for bed. As she lay in bed, Serena made the decision to continue to pretend to not remember Darien, it felt less complicated this way.

(The Next Day)

Serena woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock. She pushed the clock off the edge of the bedside table effectively stopping the buzzing. When Serena felt the bed shift because of movement, she ducked her head beneath the covers and griped them tightly preventing Lucas from pulling off the covers to wake her.

Lucas laughed, "Mommy, it's time to get up!"

"No," Serena said stubbornly.

"Come on mom, get up, get up, get up!" he yelled as he bounced on the bed beside her.

"You better stop that Lucas or there will be consequences," Serena warned.

Lucas turned a defiant face to Serena and said, "Make me stop. I don't care about the consequences!"

Serena got an evil glint in her eye, "Not even if you get a visit from…" she paused for dramatic effect, "the tickle monster!" she screamed as she grabbed her son and began tickling him all over. After Lucas had had enough Serena plopped him on the floor and told him to go get ready for school.

As they both prepared for the day, the phone rang. Lucas answered it first, "Mom, it's that guy from yesterday, his name is Darien he says!"

Serena paused as her heart began beating erratically. She silently took the phone from her son as she tried to calm herself down, "Hello?" she said nervously.

"Hi Serena, it's Darien…the man from yesterday."

"Oh, yes, Darien, I don't believe that you gave your name."

"Ya, sorry about that, I was…um…distracted."

"Oh it's no problem. So were you calling about dinner?"

"Yes, actually I was wondering if tonight would be okay for you."

"Absolutely, I get off work at 5:00, so I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"That sounds fine, I'm staying at the On the Bay Hotel."

"Perfect I know exactly where that's at. Oh and you don't mind if Lucas comes along do you? There's no way I could find a babysitter so short notice," that was a complete but necessary lie, Serena just wasn't ready to be alone with Darien yet.

"That's fine," Although he wanted to spend dinner alone with Serena, he wouldn't mind the child being there so he could ask Lucas some questions that he couldn't find the nerve to ask Serena. After a few more formalities the two hung up and eagerly anticipated the coming dinner.

Serena was working diligently at her desk when her door banged open, making her start in fright. "Hey Serena, I'm home!"

"God Mina, can't you ever knock?"

"Why, what's the point? It's not like you were getting hot and steamy with anyone in here." Serena blushed slightly. Although Mina always made vulgar comments like this, Serena always got embarrassed by it. "Seriously Serena, have you ever gotten hot and steamy with a hunky man?"

Serena gave Mina a look, "Of course I have or did you forget where babies come from?"

Mina laughed, "Good comeback sister! Well since today is my first day back from France, let's go out! Even Lucas can tag along; I mean I haven't seen my nephew in a long time!"

"I have plans tonight, how about tomorrow."

"Whoa, you have plans? You never have plans!"

"Yes I do Mina!" Serena said indigently. Sometimes her friend annoyed her to no end.

"So…who do you have plans with?" Mina asked eagerly.

"No one that concerns you, Mina."

Mina gasped, "Oooo, who is it, it's a man isn't it? That's why you won't tell me!" she yelled getting excited, then she paused, "Please don't tell me it's with that guy you were seeing last time I visited."

"You mean Seiya?" when Mina nodded, Serena laughed, "Oh no please, he was such a jerk he totally flaked out when he found out about Lucas."

"Really? Oh, I'm so sorry honey. How long ago did this happen?"

"Last week." Mina patted Serena's hand.

"So who is it, it is a man right?" asked Mina returning to their earlier discussion and getting excited again.

"Yes, it's a man, but it's not a date," Serena told Mina before she could get too excited.

"You have plans with a man; of course it's a date. The only way it wouldn't be was if you brought Lucas along," Mina glanced at Serena, "Oh, Serena, you aren't are you? You are!" she paused for a moment, "Well since it's not really a date I can come along too." Serena tried to protest but Mina stopped her, "I told you I want to spend time with my nephew so if he goes, I go."

Serena knew she wouldn't win, "Fine, but you better behave or else."

"Me, misbehave, what would make you think I would?" Mina asked in a sugary sweet voice.

Serena just glared at her, "Now I think you should go, I have work to do."

"Oh, can I pick up Lucas from school today and hang out with him?"

"Fine, can you just go so I can work," with that Mina left Serena filled with more worries about dinner that night than before.

**Sooo…what do you guys think? Okay moving on to reviews!**

**MinnieMoosi: Sorry for being so Evil (mwahaaa ha ha) but it's in my nature. Also glad you understand about the suspense, I do know exactly how you feel. I'm sorry (again) that you're confused but feel free to ask questions, I just may be able to answer them. Or not. But for the most part you are right, you'll get the answers eventually. And you will figure out how and when Darien let Serena down. I promise soon! Thanks for your faithful reviews even if you don't want to sign in to review. It's the thought that counts ; )**

**TropicalRemix: Yup Serena has a kid and as to the child's father…read and find out!**

**YingYing: Yes, it is Darien's Serena and as was explained above she just wanted to pretend to not remember him because… no good logical reason, but then again when is love ever logical. I'm glad that you liked the meeting, it think that this story needed some humor such as getting hit on the head. Or at least I thought it was funny and a perfect way to reintroduce out two favorite love birds! Not to mention Serena's son, Lucas.**

**SerenityMoonGodness: I'm sorry that you don't like the seven year skip, but it is necessary as you will soon see if you keep reading.**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell: Boy's father: mystery Darien did recognize Serena that's why he froze, he was shocked, and he didn't expect it at all.**

**As a final note I would like to say I'm sorry! I know there are so many questions you guys have and I'm sorry that I can't tell you I really am and I don't want to say that it's all part of the suspense so quit the whining. So I just want to say sorry and keep reading and all questions will be answered! Also keep asking questions, you may ask something that is missing in the story and I need to fix. So please keep reviewing.**

**Also even though I haven't actually gotten any yet, if you want to send a "hate" message please do it, I want to hear what everyone thinks, even if you hate this story and think it's stupid, tell me. All criticism is accepted. I won't be mad or be like some other authors and start typing in all caps to stimulate yelling because I can't handle rejection. So please all opinions!**

**Well its outie for me…**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Fine, can you just go so I can work." With that Mina left Serena filled with more worries about dinner that night then before._

(Darien's Hotel Room)

Darien was waiting outside the front of the hotel when Serena drove up. She motioned towards the back, so he went to get into the backseat and was surprised to find an unfamiliar woman in the back seat also. He quietly settled into the seat next to the strange women.

When they arrived at the restaurant Darien followed behind everyone silently, nervous. "Oh, Darien, I can't believe I didn't introduce you to Mina, I am such an airhead," said Serena as she noticed Darien hanging back. "Mina this is Darien, Darien this is Mina, and she's been my best friend ever since I moved here."

Darien put his hand out and smiled, "Nice to meet you Mina." She smiled as she shook his hand. Then they all went to go and eat at the restaurant, after the ordered and got into some small talk, Serena and Mina left to go to the restroom. Darien used this opportunity to ask Lucas a question. "So Lucas, where is your father?" Darien asked gently. This had been bugging him ever since he realized that Serena was Lucas' mother.

"I don't know," he said, "My mom says that he doesn't know that I exist," Darien raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Mom says that I shouldn't blame him because he doesn't know me, she says that I should blame her because it was her choice not to tell him."

"Um, Lucas, how old are you?" Darien asked tentively.

"Six," he answered then turned back to his food. Just then Mina and Serena returned and their food arrived.

(time passes idk how much)

"Well is everyone ready to go?" Serena asked. When everyone nodded she got up and Lucas followed.

He paused, "Mommy I don't feel so good."

Mina felt his forehead, "You don't feel too warm, do you feel nauseous?" When he nodded Serena sighed, "Well there goes the plan for ice cream, but that's okay let's just get you home. Sorry Darien for cutting this short."

Just as he was about to assure her that it was alright Mina spoke up, "You guys don't have to cut this short, I'll take Lucas home and take care of him, you guys go have ice cream and talk." Darien immediately wanted to jump upon the chance to be alone with Serena, but Serena wasn't ready to be alone with him and dearly wanted to protest, but could see that it was pointless. What Mina wanted, she got and right now she wanted Darien and Serena to be alone together. After the goodbyes were said Serena and Darien walked down the street heading towards the park, the silence only broken by an occaisional passing car.

Finally Darien couldn't take it anymore he had to ask the question that had been weighing on his mind since he had seen her the day before, "Do you honestly not remember me?" he asked quietly.

She paused then turned to look at him, "Remember you from where?" she asked innocently.

"Seven years ago when you lived with me," he grabbed he arms, "when you cried as you told me all your troubles, when we made love for the first time, when you left me," he gently brought his lips to hers and whispered, "Don't you remember?"

Serena wanted to melt at the touch of his lips, but she stood her ground and pulled away from him, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said shakily knowing he could hear the lie in her voice.

"Why, why did you leave? Why?"

"I…" she paused not sure how to go on, "I had to. There was no other choice."

"No other choice?" he said meekly, "What the hell do you mean no other choice, there's always other choices, other options, you could've, no you should've talked to me!" he yelled. She stood silent at his angry outburst surprised by his emotion. "God damn it Serena, I loved you, we could've worked something out."

"That is such a fucking lie!" Serena had found her voice and her anger, "They told me exactly what you were like, they tried to warn me. I didn't believe them, but then…," she seemed to calm down for a moment, lost in thought, but quickly found her anger again, "then you proved me wrong and proved right what they said. You proved that I was just like every other girl that waltzed through your life, just a whore for you to fuck! You never loved me."

She stood there panting after her rant. "Who told you this?" Darien asked, but Serena didn't hear him because she had started yelling again.

"And don't even pull that we made love crap on me, I knew what you were after all along and I let you have it so you wouldn't come looking for me when I left. I loved you, that's why I had no choice but to leave."

"Who fucking told you this?" he said calmly (barely) but more loundly than before.

She looked hi straight in the eyes and said, "Your mother and ex-girlfriend Alison," then she ran away into the night.

Darien was stunned, why would his mother… He suddenly looked around just realizing Serena had run off. He cursed under his breath and ran following the blond hair he just saw whip around the corner. "Serena, would you quit running? Please I need to talk to you."

She ran faster or as fast as she could in her heels. She quickly decided to discard the shoes so she could run faster, but her short legs were still no match for Darien's long ones. It wasn't long before he had caught her. She struggled furiously against him, but he ignored that and told her what he needed to say.

"They lied to you. They knew I had fallen in love with you. My mother always believed that Alison and I were the perfect couple and was furious when I broke it off with Alison. Alison promised revenge for me dumping her, don't you see, they lied to you to get you out of the picture and to try to get me back with Alison. Please Serena listen to me I really do love you I have loved you for the past seven years." Serena had gradually stopped struggling through his speech and now she was crying. The moment he loosened his arms she stomped on his foot and kneed him in the stomach, then ran away into the forest where he couldn't easily follow her.

Run, that was all she could do. Run as far as she could from him. He was lying to her, he couldn't be telling the truth, otherwise all those nights spent crying and those years spent alone would be for nothing. Her pain had to mean something.

When she reached the beach on the other side of the forest she collapsed on the sand sobbing uncontrollably. She knew, even as she thought those thoughts that what he had told her was nothing but the truth. He had only honesty and … love in his eyes. She couldn't deny it but she also couldn't accept it. She thought back to all the pain her separation from him had brought her…

(At Serena's House)

Mina was glad that Lucas had finally fallen asleep. The poor kid had developed a fever and although he never vomited he was feeling extremely nauseous. Now she wondered what Serena and Darien were getting up to. Her thoughts were cut short by a loud banging on the door. She opened it cautiously to reveal Serena. Her eyes were empty, there were tear streaks on her cheeks and sand everywhere.

"What happened to you?" Mina asked worried at her friend's sorry state. Serena didn't answer but simply stumbled into the house. Mina watched until Serena stumbled and fell to the ground. "Serena!" she ran to help her struggling friend up when Mina noticed her feet. Serena's feet were bleeding, the wounds red and angry. Mina could also see sand stuck in her wounds, "Serena what happened to your feet, we need to clean out the wound before they get infected." Mina helped Serena into her bathroom and turned on the water. Mina grabbed a soft washcloth and after putting it under the running water than began to wash Serena's feet.

After Mina was done she wrapped Serena's feet in an old t-shirt to help staunch the bleeding, "You'll probably need to get them looked at by a doctor." Serena didn't acknowledge that Mina had spoken. Mina sighed then helped Serena into her room. Before she left she looked into Serena's eyes and saw nothing, no emotions, no anything, Mina shivered, Serena was dead inside.

Just before Mina walked out the door she heard Serena speak, "I ran, they lied to me, made me think he didn't…and I…I left him, oh Mina I left him," tears were once again running down her cheeks her chest heaving with her sobs, "I loved him and I left him," Serena now cried out her pain into Mina's shoulder Mina shivered at the sound of Serena's sobs full of pain and hurt. After a couple of minutes of crying, Serena pulled away from Mina and asked her to leave, "Please, I want to be alone." Mina left, respecting her wishes.

**So to make up for not updating in like for-ever I wrote a lot this time, at least more than normal, also since it's been so long I wont be answering reviews, but next time I will. So…Review! : )**

**p.s. hope you enjoyed! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**There are flashbacks in this chapter and they will be in italics.**

(At Darien's Hotel Room)

As soon as Darien could stand after Serena's blow to his stomach he stood to make his way back to the hotel. He knew it was pointless to try and follow Serena. She knew this city better than him. He would figure out another way to find her.

The moment he entered his room, the phone began to ring. He answered it, listened for a moment, then said, "I'll be right over."

(At Serena's house)

There was a soft knock at Serena's door; she ignored it thinking it was just Mina coming to check up on her. She gasped when warm arms encircled her. She turned to see Darien smile softly at he. She cried against his shoulder whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again. He whispered calming words into her hair.

(About an hour later)

Darien exited Serena's bedroom, "How is she?" Mina asked.

"She's sleeping, right now. How is Lucas doing?"

"Worse, I think his fever has gone up."

"Don't worry, I think he will be okay, but in the morning he should probably see a pediatrician for some medication, but for now you should probably get some rest." **A/N Darien is a doctor, just fyi.** Mina glanced back at Lucas. "It's okay, I'll stay up to watch him to make sure he's okay, I can see how worried you are, Serena is in the other room also." She nodded, still unsure, but conceded nonetheless and left to go home.

(The Next Morning)

Serena woke up cold. She had fallen asleep with warm strong arms surrounding her now the absence of those arms left her feeling cold. She slowly got up, her memories from last night came back.

She jumped up at the memory of Lucas being sick. She felt so selfish for forgetting about her son and just worryingly about her own problems. Serena ran out of her room into Lucas's, she paused at seeing the empty bed. Then she ran to the kitchen hoping to see Lucas sitting there eating his breakfast.

She began to slightly panic, "Lucas, where are you?" she yelled out, waiting for his voice to yell out an answer. When there was no answer, she really began to panic, "Lucas, please answer me," her voice trembled.

"Serena, calm down," a sleepy voice said from the couch. She saw Darien sit up tiredly, "Mina took him to the doctors."

"What! I have to go there right now!" she began to gather her things to leave.

Darien put a steadying hand on her arm, "He's fine, just a stomach bug, Mina took him to get some antibiotics to help him get better faster, he would be fine without them, but it would take longer for him to get better. Besides if you rush down there now, sick with worry, all you will do is scare him."

Serena nodded to show her understanding. She followed his lead and sat on the couch. They sat for a time before Darien broke the silence, "Serena, we need to talk."

Serena sighed, she knew this was inevitable, "What do you want to know?"

"I want you to tell me everything, starting with when you talked to Alison and my mother."

Serena nodded then began her story, "It was the day before I left…"

_Knock Knock. Serena answered the door expecting to see Darien back already because he forgot his keys or something, but instead she saw Mrs. Shields and an unfamiliar brown haired woman._

"_Hello Mrs. Shields, Darien isn't here right now, you want me to tell him you came by?"_

"_Oh honey, I'm not here to see Darien, but I want to talk to you. May I come in?"_

"_Of course, come in." _

_Mrs. Shields came in with the woman following her, "This is Alison I asked her to come today." Serena nodded wondering why Mrs. Shields was here with Alison exactly. "We are sorry to barge in on you like this, but it's important," Mrs. Shields began, "It's about Darien, we aren't sure how you'll take it, but please listen."_

_Alison breathed deeply, "He's just using you."_

"_Who is using me? Darien?"_

"_Yes, he just wants sex from you. Once he gets it he'll drop you just like he did to me."_

"_What? I mean I know he was a player in high school but… is this some kind of sick joke?" yelled Serena._

"_No, she is being serious, even though I am saddened to say this about my own son."_

_Serena was shocked into silence, and Alison continued, "Me and him dated for awhile, I thought I loved him, so I slept with him. The next day he coldly dumped me saying he got what he wanted from out relationship."_

_Serena stood up, "He wouldn't ever do that, you must be confused. I think you both should leave now."_

_Both woman stood up. Mrs. Shields rested her hand on Serena's shoulder, "Don't forget what we've said even if you don't believe it right now, we only do this because we don't want him to hurt anyone else." With that she walked out the door with Alison, Serena shutting it behind them._

_She leaned against the door and slid to the floor. 'He couldn't, wouldn't do any of this,' she sat there thinking. Eventually she moved to the couch and fell asleep after drinking a bottle of water that she had brought with her._

_The next thing she knew she woke up in Darien's bed with no memories of the night before. It was exactly like when she had woken up with no memories of the parties she went to when she was raped, "Not again, I don't know how much longer I can deal with this." She couldn't handle not remembering if someone had touched her at her most vulnerable. Especially if it was Darien._

"_What?" Darien asked._

_Serena decided then that she had to leave before something went on between them, she didn't want to be with him if she couldn't even remember it. Her eyes misted at her decision, "I can't do this anymore, I…I need to leave."_

_She could visibly see the anger in his body, "What do you mean you need to leave?"_

"_I just…,"what was she supposed to tell him? 'I just love you too much to stay,' that would go over well, "You don't understand…I can't stay here." The tears almost overflowing in her eyes, "with you," she whispered._

"_Why, why can't you stay? After last night," when Serena heard those words her heart broke and the tears spilt down her cheeks. Her worst fears confirmed, "I thought…" he noticed her tears, "You regret last night don't you?"_

_She nodded even though she didn't remember enough to regret, but then again that was the problem, she regretted that she didn't remember. She was surprised when he swung her around to face him, whispering, pleading, "Please stay. Stay with me," as he brought his soft lips down upon her own. This familiar kiss only reminded her of what she didn't remember, "Please, talk to me," he asked._

_She sobbed against his chest, coming to a decision. Serena stood on her toes and crushed her lips against his. When she felt him pull away she whispered, "Please, I need this, I need you." She didn't care if he had gotten what he wanted, she hadn't. All she wanted was a memory, one with him. Before she knew it he had picked her up and placed her on the bed, his lips ravaging hers as his hand slipped up her shirt…_

Darien was silent while Serena told him what she had thought and felt at that time, when she paused, he spoke up. "Nothing happened between us that night, when you couldn't remember. All that happened was we kissed, and then you fell asleep. The first and only time we were ever together was when, according to you, you could remember." Serena nodded and was about to continue when Darien asked, "Did you ever regain your memories?"

"Yes, a few years after I left I attended therapy and remembered with help of my therapist."

"Did you find out what was happening to you, to cause the memory lapse?"

Serena nodded, "After I left you I stayed with Molly for a few days, and then went back to my dorm. There I quickly began packing my things and in my haste I found a medication bottle at the bottom of the drawer I shared with my roommate, Beryl…

_Serena picked up the bottle looking for a label, there wasn't one. She looked back into the drawer and saw a notepad slightly hidden underneath Beryl's clothes. She took it out and opened it up. There were names of boys listed; some had dollar amounts next to their names. She flipped the page, the next had some more boys names. She recognized the names that had dollar amounts next to them, only on this page they also had dates and addresses next to them._

_The dates and addresses were familiar. The dates, could have been around the dates she lost her memory, or not, Serena wasn't sure. But she remembered whose parties she was at, at those times she woke up. Serena typed the first address on the list into her phone, to check to see whose it was. It was the house where she first lost her memories. She took a deep breath to calm herself, "It's only a coincidence," she said to herself, but just to be sure she checked a few more. They all matched._

_Serena was starting to freak out. They can't all be coincidences, could they? They could, but there was one way to prove it. If this medicine was what she thought it was then… Beryl was getting paid to make it possible for Serena to get raped by the men listed in this notebook. She had to find Raye._

_Raye was an acquaintance that Serena occasionally talked to and was a recovering drug addict. She claimed to know just about every drug on the market. Raye could tell Serena if what was in this medication bottle was what she thought it was._

_Serena ran to Raye's dorm after she had finished packing her things. She banged on Raye's door until she answered. She looked surprised to see Serena and curious as to why she was so anxious to see her. "Serena, I'm surprised to see you, I heard you dropped out."_

_Serena cut straight to the chase, "Can you tell me what drug this is?" she asked holding out the bottle. Raye took it from her and examined it for about five minutes. After she was done she sighed, she turned back to Serena with sad eyes, "Was this used on you?"_

_Serena nodded, Raye continued, 'This is a roofie or more commonly known as the date rape drug." Serena swallowed hard. He suspicions were correct about what was in the bottle and about Beryl 'pimping' her out. Serena just collapsed into tears. Too suspect was one thing, but to have your suspicions confirmed…_

_Raye tried her best to comfort Serena. Even though she didn't know her that well she liked her and didn't want her to be hurt. After Serena calmed down, Raye managed to get the whole story out of her._

By now Darien was sitting rigidly with his jaw clenched in anger. He stood up and paced around the room in agitation. "What she did…" He couldn't hardly speak he was so angry, "I'm going to kill her, I'm going to track that bitch down and murder her for what she did to you."

"Somebody already beat you to the punch. She was found dead about three years ago, they never caught her killer."

"You know who did it," he said, not asking.

"Not for sure, but I have an idea who did it."

"Tell me, so I can thank them."

"It was…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**So everyone, how did you like the chapter. Personally I really liked the ending. Mwhaa ha ha ha, aren't I evil?**

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews I really appreciate them. The more I get, the more I want to write, so keep 'em coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Somebody already beat you to the punch. She was found dead about three years ago, they never caught her killer."_

"_You know who did it," he said, not asking._

"_Not for sure, but I have an idea who did it."_

"_Tell me, so I can thank them."_

"_It was… _

"It was Andrew a…friend of mine." Darien frowned at the stumbling over using the word friend, but asked her to continue her story.

(Flashback)

Serena ended up living with Raye. Together they rented an off-campus apartment close enough for Raye to still attend school, but far enough that Serena wouldn't have to ever see Beryl. Raye had really helped her once she found out everything. Serena never really knew why until one day when she gathered enough courage to ask, "Raye, why are you helping me? We were never close."

"Because you helped me," Serena was confused, "One day I overheard your friends gossiping about me and my drug problem. They were putting me down. You stood up and told them not to judge someone because of an addiction that they can't control but because of who they are. The next day I started therapy to help me get over my addiction. Because of what you said, it made me want to have people know me for more than my drug problem."

As soon as Raye finished her story Serena enveloped her into a hug. When she pulled back she said, "I know exactly how you feel, when I was in high school I had a drug problem too. I tried turning to someone, but it didn't work out and I just got worse. Finally me friend Molly confronted me about it. I ran away, but because of what she said it made me comeback and want to change."

This time Raye hugged Serena, "I'm glad that we are friends."

Serena squeezed her back, "Me too."

A few days after that while Serena was making breakfast she became nauseous and ended up vomiting. This happened a lot more after. At first Serena thought it was a stomach flu, but soon found out it was much more serious.

Andrew who was Raye's cousin had come over. He often came to visit and became fast friends with Serena, she was the same age as his younger sister and he thought of her as just that, his little sister, most of the time.

When he entered the apartment it was silent. When he called out there was no answer. He was slightly worried and began to look for her. He pushed open the bathroom door that was slightly ajar. There he found Serena sitting against the wall staring blankly at the opposite wall.

"Serena, what's the matter?" she turned her blank stare to him and pointed at the sink. He looked to where she was pointing and saw a stick with a little red plus on it. "This a pregnancy test?" she nodded. He sighed, "come on, we're going to the clinic to get you tested so you'll know for sure." She nodded again never changing her facial expression.

It wasn't until they were sitting in the car on the way home that she talked, "If I really am pregnant I don't know what I'm going to do," she said in a tear-choked voice.

Andrew reached across the middle console and grasped her hand, "I'll help you and Raye will help you. Mina will help you too. She treats you more like family than me and I'm her brother."

At this she laughed, she griped his hand harder, "Thank you for everything."

He pulled the car into the driveway then turned to her, "Of course." He said as they both leaned closer, "I would do anything for you." Now they were so close he could feel her soft breath brush against his face.

"Anything?" she asked. Before he could answer her lips touched his. It was a soft caressing kiss. It didn't hold passion or lust, nothing but a strong need. A need Andrew couldn't give Serena in her condition and still have peace of mind. He reluctantly but gently pulled away.

"Anything but that," he whispered.

She could feel tears begin to gather in her eyes again. He didn't want her. She was broken, no one wanted her.

Andrew could clearly see what she was thinking, "It's not that I don't want you, I do, but I'm not sure if you're sure you want this," she was about to protest, but he stopped her, "You're still vulnerable from leaving Darien," once again she was about to protest but, again he stopped her, "you still cry at night over him, when you think everyone is asleep. Raye tells me you cry almost every night and when I've spent the night I've heard you, and on top of that how with you possibly being pregnant is making you too emotional to make rational decisions right now. Once you get everything figured out and if you still want this then talk to me okay?" she nodded then got out of the car.

She smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' before entering the house. She would do as he asked and figure her life out before making it even more complicated than it already was.

A few days later Serena got a phone call from the clinic, it was positive, she was pregnant. Serena dialed a number, "Andrew? Can you come over? ... Ya, I got the results, it was positive … thank you."

Ten minutes later Serena answered the door with tears running down her cheeks. Andrew crushed her into a hug. "Oh, Serena, you're not alone in this and you can always give the child up for adoption," she pulled out of his embrace.

"I'm not giving up my baby!" she yelled, "I've become attached."

Andrew looked at Serena curiously, "They why are you crying if you're not upset about being pregnant?"

Tears began to gather in her eyes again. She walked into the living room with Andrew following her. She picked up a calendar and showed him it, "I did the math to find out the conception date of my baby and..." she paused sobbing harder, "its Darien's."

(End Flashback)

**Well here is the end of another chapter. Yes, Lucas is Darien's son, some of you totally saw this coming, probably most of you. I didn't exactly hid it well, but now it's out in the open. So who wants to hazard a guess as to how Darien is going to react to finding out?**

**Well moving on to reviews:**

**P (): Sorry for the cliffies, but they are necessary sometimes and oh so frustrating that I love them. When I write them that is, I hate it when I read them.**

**nightgem14: you said that you don't know where the story is going, well I'm sorry, but if you want explanations just send me a review with all your questions and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. And no that other chapter was not the last chapter nor is this the last. I will officially tell you it's the end. Kk thanks for reviewing!**

**Miss Katrina Malfoy: awesome name! love it. So thanks for reviewing did you not like the ending last time or something or jus upset about the cliffhanger. If you were confused I hope this chapter cleared up any confusion you had. Well again thanks for the review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Andrew looked at Serena curiously, "They why are you crying if you're not upset about being pregnant?"_

_Tears began to gather in her eyes again. She walked into the living room with Andrew following her. She picked up a calendar and showed him it, "I did the math to find out the conception date of my baby and..." she paused sobbing harder, "its Darien's."_

_(End Flashback)_

Serena stopped her tale there waiting for a reaction from him about finding out that Lucas was his son, but he didn't move, he didn't stir, he didn't even blink for a short time. Then suddenly he stood up and walked out of the house and into the backyard. Serena followed him shortly after and found him massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Darien?"

"Fuck, Serena how could you not tell me?"

"I had my reasons."

"Screw your reasons, you had no right to keep this to yourself, because of you he grew up without a father," Darien yelled at her.

"I was going to tell you, " she yelled exasperatedly, "I was, but then Molly told me that she often saw you and each time with a new woman on your arm. Everything Alison and your mother told me came back. I thought that even if I told you, you wouldn't want your bastard child or his whore of a mother. So I saved myself some heartache and didn't tell you."

Darien remembered that period of his life, that bleak time, "That's not true, I was only with those women to get over the pain of you leaving. They could distract me for a little bit, but could never keep you out of my mind for long. If you had come to me back then I would have accepted Lucas and you with open arms and would never have let you go again. You're not a whore and never call yourself one ever again. I love you and I love Lucas. Nothing will ever change that."

Serena smiled up at him and wiped a few tears away that were caused by his words, "Lucas didn't grow up entirely without a father," she told him softly.

"Andrew?" he guessed.

She nodded, "He helped me out a lot through my pregnancy. We began dating during the sixth month I was pregnant with Lucas. We moved in together a couple of weeks before Lucas was due so he could help me take care of him, together we raised Lucas. I was happy with Andrew and Lucas, out little family. On Lucas' third birthday Andrew proposed and I accepted, but it wasn't meant to be."

"What happened?" Darien asked softly.

"A few weeks after Andrew proposed, he had to stay late at work and when he was driving home and he was hit by a drunk driver, he died on impact." (A/N: Don't drink and Drive!)

Darien pulled me close, "I'm sorry."

Serena enjoyed the strength and comfort of being back in Darien's arms, but she wanted him to know everything so continued her story.

"It was a couple of days after Andrew proposed that I told him about Beryl. He reacted pretty much the same way you did, only then she was alive. Within the next couple of days he seemed to have calmed down, but then…"

(Flashback)

"Hey Serena, honey, I have to leave tomorrow for a few days for a business trip."

"Okay, where are you going?"

"Uh, Toronto."

Andrew was gone for three days. Serena was worried because he never called her once, but reassured herself that he was probably just really busy. On the fourth day since Andrew left, he returned. Serena had been staying up late that night catching up on some reading when she heard the door open. She was surprised to see Andrew in this state. He had bags underneath his eyes like he hadn't slept since he left. Scratches were along his arms and one was on his cheek. He was dirty like he had just gone dirt biking in the rain.

"What happened?" Serena demanded as she began to inspect him for any serious wounds.

"I got into a fight."

Serena sighed and shook her head at her fiancé, "Go take a shower, then go to sleep, you look dead on your feet."

He nodded then walked away. As Serena watched him go she shivered at the dark feeling that creeped upon her. She didn't believe Andrew had simply gotten into a fight. She had a feeling it was a lot worse, but for now decided to ignore it and go to bed. When Andrew joined her and pulled her into his arms, he whispered, "You don't ever have to worry about Beryl, I'll protect you. I'll always protect you." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, if that was even possible.

His words both warmed and chilled Serena. She felt warmth because he was her protector and cold because she had deduced why he came home like that. He had lied about the trip and left to find Beryl and kill her, all in the name of protecting her.

(End Flashback)

**Okay so let me begin by discussing Andrew. One: I figure I'm going to get a few flames about killing off Andrew. Okay, that's fine, rage all you want. Second: I will probably also get a few flames about making him a killer, same as above, let rage reign. Third: I've always felt that Andrew and Serena would make such a cute couple so I just had to add them in here, even if they aren't ultimately meant to be as Darien and Serena are.**

**Next let me discuss Darien. One: sorry about making him angry. Of the few reviews that I got, most believed that he would be understanding and caring for the most part, but I always pictured him as the type to get angry, especially since he is responsible for the child as his father. Also that he would be angered by getting gyped of that responsibility, just because of the man he is. Two: he truly does love Lucas, though you haven't seen much of it, he cares for the child deeply.**

**Okay so if there's anything I have forgotten feel free to review and ask, rage, or tell me about it. : )**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and added me to story alerts and made me a favorite and all that. I love opening my e-mail account to a box full of fanfiction e-mails.**

**And last but not least, answering reviews**

**Piggywiggy7: I'm glad that my cliffhangers keep you entertained, as you can see, sadly this chapter didn't end in a cliffhanger, that makes me sad, but I felt bad for leaven ya'll hangin so much, so this chapter was to make up for it. Also you won't be left hangin too much longer, this story is coming to a close.**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell: You were right, he does have feelings for his son and I'm so glad that you have been paying attention to remember these little details between Lucas and Darien. So..do you think Darien took the news of his son well, or was he too harsh? Please let me know!**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: first of all what does kawaii mean? Don't worry Darien doesn't blame her for anything but leaving, when obviously she should have stayed, I mean if she had, there were so many things she could have avoided. Even if she wouldn't have ever fallen in love with Andrew. Which is one of the best things that happened to her, of course she also wouldn't have had to deal with his death, who knows if they hadn't been together would he have been on that specific road that lead to his untimely death? Would she have ever been friends with Mina or Raye? In fact, now that I think about it leaving Darien for that time was good for her, it allowed so many good things to happen…. **

**Omg listen to me ramble, well gotta go, I'm tired, till the next chapter! : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Miss Katrina Malfoy: I'm glad that you're not mad about Andrew. I honestly wasn't sure how people would react. Also I agree with you about Rini, typically I like it whenever Darien and Serena have a child in a fanfiction that it is Rini, but when I wrote this story a boy just seemed more appropriate to me. Also this story wasn't originally meant to be a fanfiction and by the time I realized that this story would be good as a SM fanfiction I had already created Lucas and couldn't bear to change him. I love him too much.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: I'm glad that you agree with Andrew and the previous chapter. I'm glad that so far no one has gotten mad about him. Anyways there is some definite smutty Serena x Darien stuff coming along and Mina and Lucas will be reentering the story (I know we haven't heard from them in awhile, we've just been too caught up in the past)**

**Prometheus FireBringer: Do you like using Usagi for Serena's name more? Sorry if you do, I grew up watching Sailor Moon in English on Cartoon Network and didn't know that she ever went by another name until I recently got back into it. Also you are right, how she isn't one to run away from anything, especially when it comes to protecting others. Yet I think that she would run if it was to protect herself and it wasn't hurting others. I mean, you kind of see her weak side in the last season when she gets depressed over Darien. In fact I believe that whenever it comes to Darien and him not loving her, she would run and be like any other girl and protect herself. There is only so much hardship one person can take. **

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed, even if I didn't answer your reviews I do appreciate them.**

**On with the story!**

"You never asked him if he really did it?" asked Darien.

Serena shook her head, "I didn't want to really know for sure. I was mostly positive that it was him especially when I saw a missing person's report for Beryl a couple of days after he came home. I just didn't want to know, because if I did I would have to do something and I couldn't lose him."

Darien nodded his understanding. To just simply suspect there is always doubt, but to know leaves no room for doubt.

"And then about three weeks after that Andrew passed away. I moved here because I wanted to start over and I couldn't stay in our house, there were too many memories," she paused for a little bit, "That's basically what's happened in the past seven years."

"There's one thing I've been wondering about?"

"What?"

"That night before we slept together when you said you had no memories…"

"Yes?"

"How was it that you don't remember but you were awake? Same thing with when I found you passed out on the floor and you ran to Molly's."

"My psychologist helped me figure that out. Apparently the trauma of the drug coupled with the rape allowed an alternate personality to develop. One who had memories of that happened to me when I was passed out, that's why she yelled at you to not touch me, because she thought it was the same thing happening again, the rape. It also explains how I was comfortable with you, but she freaked out."

"That explains the running away, but not the other night."

"That night I had ingested a different drug. One that worked more like alcohol and took my inhibitions away but still made me forget. Beryl tried many different kinds of drugs on me; she would inject a liquid form into my water. The ones I had taken when I ran away had those drugs in them. At least one had the ruffie and one had the alcohol like drug.

Darien had nothing left to say to her but, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything," he pulled her close for a hug.

"Oh, Darien, don't say that, none of it was your fault."

"I know, but I'm still sorry for all the hardships that you have had to deal with in your life."

"Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder, and then she pulled back. They both stared into each other's eyes. Each one pulling the other closer, until their lips met in the middle in a soft sweet kiss. When Serena pulled away her lips tingled from his touch. She pressed her fingers to them for a moment then pulled him back for another kiss. This one was filled with passion that quickly turned to lust.

Darien was turned on just by kissing her. Her lips were velvet beneath his. His hands grasped her hips and his fingers searched for the edge of her shirt, when they did find it, he slipped his hand up, feeling the skin of her back then pulled his hand around front to her breast which he cupped swiping his thumb softly over her nipple. She moaned into his mouth and arched her back to push her breast more firmly into his hand.

Serena grabbed the end of Darien's shirt and pulled it open, popping the buttons off. He sent her an annoyed look for ruining his shirt, she just shrugged and said, "There was too much clothes between us," He smiled then moved to take her shirt off, throwing it behind him and lay her down on the couch so she was beneath him. He leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth while massaging the other breast with his hand. She moaned and began to re-familiarize herself with the contours of his back, "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom," she said panting.

By way of agreeing he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down and then proceeded to pull off first hers then his own pants and the remains of his shirt. He crawled back to her and she could feel his hardness press against her thigh as they kissed and caressed each other.

Serena felt a slight tug on her panties then heard a ripping sound. Her eyes opened to find Darien throwing her now ruined panties behind him. He caught her look and grinned at her, "There was too much clothes between us," repeating the words she used earlier when she ripped his shirt. Serena smiled then began to push down his boxers so there would finally be no barrier between them. Darien kicked them off positioned himself above her and looked deep into her eyes as he slowly nudged himself in.

Serena felt complete in that moment. There was no one but Darien. No Lucas, no Beryl, no Andrew. Just Darien and her making love.

After they came down from their high Darien rolled off her so as not to crush her then pulled her close whispering, "I love you," as they both drifted off to sleep.

Serena was warm when she woke up. She didn't want to open her eyes she was so comfortable, but her eyes snapped open when her memories of last night came rushing back. A pair of striking blue eyes were staring back at her. Darien was resting his head on his arm which was bent to hold his hand up. He was smiling down on her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked Darien.

"I'm happy that I get to wake up with you lying beside me."

Serena's face blushed bright red and she sat up so he couldn't look down at her. As she did this, the sheet slipped from her upper torso revealing her breasts. Serena had momentarily forgotten that she was naked beneath the covers and moved to cover herself up again, but Darien stopped her, "Don't cover yourself up. You're beautiful and after what happened earlier you shouldn't have any qualms about being naked in front of me." Serena blushed, if possible, an even darker shade of red than before but did as Darien asked.

"Darien, where do we go from here?"

"Well, I think that we should take things slow," catching Serena's look he chuckled then added, "from now on. And I want to spend time with Lucas, maybe –"

Serena jumped out of bed and began gathering her clothes that were strewn all over the room, "Oh my gosh, Lucas! I hope Mina hasn't brought him home yet."

As soon as Serena finished that sentence she heard Mina's bubbly voice, "Hello! Hello, we're home!"

Serena cursed under her breath as she pulled on her pants and top. "Get dressed," she hissed at Darien angrily as she threw his shirt at him, mad that he hadn't even started moving yet. She really didn't want Lucas or Mina finding them in this compromising situation.

"Hello, anyone home?" Mina called out from the living room.

Serena excited her room, being careful to shut the door behind her to hide Darien's dressing form. "What did the doctor say?" she asked the pair, hoping they wouldn't notice anything.

"Same thing Darien said, Lucas is going to be fine, but medication should help. By the way where is Darien?"

"Oh, he's in my bathroom," Serena had a bathroom connected to her room, so it wouldn't be suspicious when he exits her room.

"Mommy, look at the sticker that I got at the doctors!" Serena was distracted by her son and didn't notice Darien entering the room.

"So I guess you're feeling better," he said to the energetic boy.

"I'm feeling better now, so can I go outside and play Mom?"

Serena shook her head, "Why don't you go play with the toys in your room today, tomorrow maybe you can play outside."

"Okay, Darien, you want to come see my toys?"

Darien glanced at Serena before giving the boy an affirmative answer.

"So what did you guys do while we were at the doctors?" Mina asked innocently.

"We talked…" Serena answered truthfully.

"That's all?"

Serena nodded slowly, trying to figure out if Mina knew something, but thought that she was being paranoid.

"Really? Because I found this," Mina held out Serena's pink shirt that she had been wearing earlier, "on top of the lamp shade," Serena grabbed for the shirt, but Mina pulled it away, "It was almost as if someone had taken it off and thrown it haphazardly behind them. Now would you like to revise your statement that you guys were _just_ talking." Serena blushed profusely and managed to snatch her shrit back from her. Mina simply laughed, "You can't lie to me Serena Tsukino. I'm actually kind of surprised that you slept with him though, didn't you just meet him yes –" Mina stopped when she caught Serena's guilty expression, "You didn't just meet him yesterday. So who is he?"

"He's…Lucas's father."

"What? You mean the guy that…" Serena had never told anyone but Andrew and Molly that Darien was Lucas's father. Mina trailed off when Serena nodded, "Why?" she finally managed to ask.

"Why did I sleep with him?" Mina nodded, "Because…I love him."

"You can't. Don't…But…" she couldn't seem to get a full idea out, "What about Andrew?" she finally managed to get out.

"I loved Andrew and I always will. But he would want me to be happy."

"Yes, but not with the man who caused so much sadness in your life in the first place."

"Mina keep your voice down, he'll hear you!"

"No he should hear this. He should hear how when I first met you, you would barely be able to get out of bed. Your eyes constantly rimmed in red because all you ever did was cry. Or how about the fact that for that first month you stayed with Raye she had to force you to eat because you were so depressed you would starve yourself."

"Please stop Mina."

"Maybe, I should mention why you have sc –"

"MINA!" Serena cried trying to stop her friend before she revealed too much.

Mina sat down beside her friend, "You understand I have to tell him all this, he needs to know the pain he caused."

Serena shook her head, "It's in the past Mina and I want it to stay that way. I love him and I want to be with him. Please don't interfere."

Mina was about to protest, "Please Mina I've already lost him for seven years, I can't be without him any longer."

Mina sighed, "I won't interfere but if he hurts you I will kill him."

"And you would be within your right," said Darien coming from the other room.

"Darien," Serena gasped, "how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that I can't make up for all that was bad in your life, but I want to spend the rest of my life making your life better and if I only make it worse than Mina should get rid of me," he nodded towards her then looked back at Serena, "You deserve only the best for you and your son."

Serena was stunned by Darien's words, but regained her composure quickly. She stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his, "Just you being with me will make my life better."

Darien pulled Serena close to him and smothered her in kisses, "I won't ever let you go."

"And I won't ever run, unless I'm running away with you and Lucas," Serena promised Darien.

Then their lips met again in a kiss of promises.

**The End**

**PS – this is the true end, no more. Sorry. Although, if I get enough reviews I just might post the epilogue I wrote for this and introduce my next idea, but only if I get enough…motivation.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Uvabunchies: Thanks for reviewing. I agree I probably could've dragged the whole thing out and revealed a few of the things that left you guys questioning, but I didn't. Didn't really feel like it. I really just wanted to finish the story to move on. Plus everyone needs a little mystery in their life. Also I kind of never thought about what the "sc-" thing was. Fill in your own blanks. Hope that satisfies you, or at least this epilogue will. I hope. **

**Brizzy: Thanks for the review even if it was only one word. It's still encouraging, plus I'll let you on to a little secret, you were one of the very few that reviewed. So thanks! : )**

**And now the story…ends.**

(Mina's POV)

I opened the door to find my nephew tapping his foot impatiently, "When is mom going to be done? She's taking forever. Dari- I mean Dad is already ready."

I chuckled, "She's almost done, these things take time."

"How long does it really take for someone to put on a dress and some shoes?"

"On this occasion, awhile, but I think…," I looked into the room behind me, "Yup, she's done, now go tell your dad, hurry!"

"Was that Lucas?" asked Serena/

I smiled, "Yes, he said you were taking For-Ever."

Serena giggled, "So after the reception you're taking him right? Then you and Raye will meet us at Disney World four days from now."

I nodded, "Yup, me, Lucas, and Raye will meet you guys there."

"Thanks again Mina for taking care of him for me."

"No problem, you and Darien deserve some alone time."

Serena turned towards me, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "Mina, I…"

"Come on don't cry, you'll ruin all of our hard work. You know that Raye will get mad if you ruin it before anyone can see it. You look beautiful."

Serena pulled me close for a tight hug, "Thanks Mina."

I smiled at her again, then I heard the piano, "That's my que!" I grabbed my flowers and hooked my arm through Darien's hot doctor friend's arm. His name is Kunzite; he had beautiful silver hair and towered over me, when I met him at the rehearsal dinner last night I sa-wooned.

We walked together down the aisle splitting to our respective sides when we reached the alter. I watched as Raye walked down the aisle oogling the man candy on her arm all the while. His name was Jadeite. He had a killer ice blue eyes and the softest looking blond hair. I'm guessing that Raye sa-wooned when she met that hunk last night.

Lucky for Raye it looks like Jadeite was oogling her right back. Of course that dress helped. Raye was wearing a red off the shoulder floor length dress. The bodice was twisted giving it a ruffled look at the top. It was sexy on her. My dress was the same style, but orange.

After Raye, I watched Serena enter the room. She looked the best by far, but it was her day. Her dress had the same style bodice as mine and Raye's but her skirt was fuller, and of course it was white and there were clear gems sewn into the dress making her sparkle like the beautiful star she was.

When Serena got about halfway down the aisle I turned and glanced at Darien. He was looking sharp in his tux, but that wasn't what caught my attention. His face was radiating happiness. He had the most joyous expression I had ever seen on anyone's face. He was beaming with love.

I smiled even wider than I was before. I was so incredibly happy for both Serena and Darien. After all the hardships, today they were to be married and live happily ever after with Lucas.

I cried in silent happiness as I watched the ceremony. Their vows were heartfelt, and full of love, not that I expected anything less.

My tears came faster when the priest announced them to be husband and wife. I cheered along with everyone else when Serena and Darien ran out of the church to the limo that would take them to the reception hall.

I met up with them again and gave the standard congratulations. The real congrats will be given during my speech as Maid of Honor. The reception was great, I danced with Kunzite a couple of times. I must admit that I felt him up a few times. That man has some muscles on him.

After some dancing and lots of drinking, we listened to Kunzite give his best man speech, which was a series of embarrassing stories about Darien and quite a few of slurred congratulations.

Next it was my turn for a speech.

"First, I want to once again give you some congratulations. I am so happy for you. Of course I could have been happy for you earlier had Darien had the balls to propose sooner, but at least he eventually grew a pair," I paused waiting for the laughter to die down, "But seriously I am really happy for you guys I hope that one day I can find what you guys have." I glanced at Kunzite, I wouldn't mind a happily ever after with him, despite how drunk he was right now, "Your love permeates the air," their love wasn't the only love to fill the air, I saw Raye and Jadeite sitting a little too close for acquaintances in a dark corner, "and I hope it continues to fill the air for the rest of our natural lives and beyond." I toasted to them, everyone following my lead.

THE END


End file.
